


Winter Blessing 冬日祝福

by milkcat1998



Series: Season Changes 四季交替 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reunions
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkcat1998/pseuds/milkcat1998
Summary: Story After Summer Time 夏日時光 後篇現代AU 久別重逢
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Season Changes 四季交替 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084295
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background music: All Too Well - Taylor Swift  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fd_AtH0yVqU

時光匆匆，一轉眼五年過去了。

五年的時間，讓當初纖細敏感的少年成長為現在足以承擔責任的成年人。Merlin順利地從Scotland的高中畢業。他在A-level中取得不錯的成績，考上了London的大學，修讀自己一直很有興趣的環境學系。大學生涯和高中相比，Merlin過得絕不輕鬆。不過在經歷了三年Nimueh教授的折磨之後，他還是成功拿到了學士四方帽。因為不俗的表現，他被Nimueh教授邀請畢業後留校擔任研究助理。老實說就算畢業了Merlin還是很怕那個魔女，但一想到可以繼續他喜歡的自然生態研究計劃，Merlin就愉快地接受了這個提議。

在這五年的時間裏面，Merlin一次也沒有回過Newport。  
他從小長大的家。

最初他總是以課業繁重為理由，推搪媽媽回家的請求。之後不是機票太貴就是打工太忙。最後迫得Hunith親自買機票從Wales飛來Scotland，就是為了和自己的兒子在聖誕節團聚。也許是因為太寂寞了，Hunith決定在Merlin高中畢業後搬去Scotland和Merlin的舅舅Gaius同住。雖然Hunith因為Merlin不留在Scotland升學有一點失望。畢竟孩子都大了，總不能老是綁在自己身邊。平安就好。

對於媽媽Hunith，Merlin總是心懷愧疚。他沒能陪伴在日漸蒼老的媽媽身邊，因為他總是以一個又一個的理由，忽略身邊的家人。而媽媽Hunith，總是以溫柔的擁抱和無限的支持，包容他所有的任性和軟弱。Hunith從來都沒有強迫Merlin說出轉學來Scotland的原因，也沒有過問為何Merlin不肯回家。她只是默默在Merlin的身後，成為Merlin堅強的後盾。

Merlin非常感謝母親對自己的付出。  
他只是......還沒有找到勇氣再次踏上故鄉的土地。

因為Newport的一切，都會讓他想起Arthur。  
那個美好的夏日。  
記憶中的每一條街道，每一間商舖，都承載着他和Arthur的影子。

最初到Scotland的時候，他幾乎每分每秒都會想起Arthur。他想念Arthur帶有成熟麥子般光澤的頭髮，微笑時眼角瞇起的弧度，還有手指滑過Arthur皮膚的觸感。他沒有辦法不想念Arthur。Merlin只能一遍遍地翻閱記憶中一切有關Arthur的事物，緩解自己的相思之苦。當時書寫的日記，他們一起去的音樂節、電影、舞台劇、藝術展覽還有遊樂場的票尾，遠足時收集的樹葉標本，還有Arthur送給他的兔子餐巾。好像透過這些東西，他就能再一次回到那個夏天，回到Arthur的身邊。

可惜時光不能倒流如初。

最後Merlin受不了自己這個生無可戀的樣子。他將把這些東西打包好，放到宿舍的衣櫃深處。結果他還是不捨得把它們全部扔掉，因為只有這些東西，才能證明他腦海中美好又心碎的回憶真的存在過。不是他青春期的荷爾蒙，對暗戀的校園偶像的幻想。曾經，他和Arthur的距離就在咫尺之間。

Merlin開始有意識地控制自己想起Arthur的時間。一開始的確很難做到，因為生活中的每一件事物都會勾起他對Arthur的回憶。不過人們都說，時間能治愈人心。這個方法對Merlin奏效了。最初是一天一次，之後是一星期一次，最後是一個月一次。雖然Merlin還是沒有如預期中，成功忘記Arthur。不過現在Merlin想起Arthur的時候，已經沒有當初心如刀割的感覺。時隔多年，Merlin對Arthur的回憶在時光的濾鏡下顯得更加美麗。他對Arthur從來沒有任何負面的情緒。雖然從頭到尾陷入愛情的可能只有他一人。(Merlin不敢假設Arthur是否對他有同樣的感覺，這個想法太可怕了。他無法想像任何的可能性。) 但他還是感謝Arthur的出現。因為Arthur，讓他這個不太懂與人相處的宅男終於一嘗傳說中愛情的滋味。

說來奇怪，雖然他和Arthur的相識不過區區兩個月。但是他卻感覺自己好像已經和Arthur認識了一輩子。他和Arthur之間的默契，有時候連他自己都嚇一跳。亦是Arthur的存在，他才會做出這個影響一生的決定。離開從小長大的家鄉Newport。如果沒有Arthur，他絕對無法做出如此脫離舒適圈的事。雖然衝動，但是他絕不後悔。如果他當時選擇留在Newport看著Arthur和Gwen卿卿我我，他一定無辦法撐過最後兩年的高中。到時候Merlin絕對無法以最佳狀態應試。所以轉學來Scotland的決定看似任性，卻是Merlin當時能做的最好決定。

也許再過幾年，當他內心終於完全放下了這段年少的青蔥愛戀。他就會買一張London to Newport的機票，回到記憶中的那個小鎮。

他會獨自一人重溫所有他和Arthur約會的地點，然後向當年的高中同學打聽Arthur的住處。請放心，Merlin不會上門拜訪。畢竟你不能指望Arthur記住一個謹謹認識了兩個月就轉學離開的朋友吧？

也許他記憶中的少年，早已成家立室。他身邊的伴侶可能是Gwen，也可能不是。誰都知道高中的愛情未必能走到最後。不論是誰，Merlin都衷心祝福Arthur幸福快樂。Merlin會站在旁邊的十字路口，望向Arthur的住處。一如當年在禮堂上偷看Arthur練習的樣子。也許Arthur會和他心愛的妻子在窗前擁吻，也許Arthur會在窗前安撫睡覺不安穩的孩子。他會親眼印證Arthur的幸福，然後轉身離開。

Arthur從不知道失去一個人的感覺如何，直到十六歲夏天的結束。他失去了Merlin。

雖然清楚知道Merlin早已離開，但他的腦袋拒絕承認這個事實。他覺得Merlin只是和他玩捉迷藏罷了。大概在下一個走廊的轉角處，或者是樓梯的盡頭，Merlin就會忽然跳出來嚇他一跳。

哈哈！你這個皇家大菜頭！

Merlin一定會取笑Arthur驚訝的傻樣子，竟然被嚇得說不話來。不過Arthur也不會否認，因為他就是一個愛上Merlin大法師的菜頭。他會跑上前給法師大人一個親密的擁抱，然後吻向Merlin喋喋不休的嘴唇。他再也不會讓Merlin從他身邊溜走了。

不過捉迷藏還是持續進行當中，絲毫沒有結束的跡象。

好吧，這次的遊戲你贏了。快點出來吧，Merlin！再不出來的話，我就要生氣了！

四周仍然鴉雀無聲。

雖然Merlin說起話來真的稱得上是嘮叨，但是Arthur還是無比懷念Merlin在身邊的感覺。他想念Merlin說話時那種輕快的語調，興奮時臉上自然流露的紅暈，還有擁抱時Merlin身上傳來的柔順劑香氣。

沒有了Merlin，Arthur的日子感覺就像是度日如年。生活仿佛失去了重心。連他最喜歡的欖球也失去了原有的吸引力。不過Arthur還是一如以往地認真練習，因為他不能辜負父親和一眾隊友對自己的期望，但是他個人來說已經對勝負沒甚麼慾望了。也許是把勝負心拋諸腦後，Arthur在球場上的表現反而愈加沈穩冷靜。高中最後兩年的學界比賽，Arthur的臨場發揮比過去幾年的賽事還要好，甚至帶領騎士團們取得學界比賽的冠軍。連Uther都稱讚了Arthur為校增光的表現。

站在人聲沸騰頒獎台上，Arthur拿過評判手中沈重的金色獎盃。他想要的獎品只有一樣。  
他想要Merlin回來。

上帝仍然沒有應允他的請求。

Arthur曾經期盼過聖誕節或者暑假的到來。因為Merlin很有可能會在假期的時候回Newport和媽媽Hunith團聚。每逢假期開始的前夕，Arthur都會到Hunith家拜訪。美其名為拜訪，實質上是對Hunith進行旁敲側擊的查問，希望從她口中套出Merlin回家的消息。可惜兩年的時間裡面，Merlin從來都沒有回家。在Arthur高中畢業的時候，Hunith還決定搬去Scotland。Arthur猜Hunith是為了和Merlin團聚吧。不過Arthur因此失去了和Merlin唯一的聯繫。

已經過去兩年了。是時候要放棄嗎？

Arthur意識到自己在等一個可能永遠不會回來的人。Morgana和身邊的朋友們都在勸說Arthur放下。但是那個夏天的回憶總是在午夜時分在Arthur的腦海中遊走。他不想忘記，亦不願忘記。

最後還是Morgana的當頭棒喝喚醒了Arthur。如果不想忘記，那就帶着回憶的重量好好生活下去吧！  
也許Merlin不會再出現在Arthur眼前，但是Arthur會永遠記得十六歲的他。那個純真又可愛的樣子。Arthur不知道自己以後還會不會愛上其他人，不過他已經親身體驗過心動的感覺了。對於愛情，Arthur不會再抱有青春期少年那種虛無飄渺的幻想。愛情大概就是一顆甜美的櫻桃。鮮紅的表皮包裹着誘人的果肉和堅硬的果核。當你一口咬下去時，整個口腔馬上充斥著美味可口的汁液。但是也有可能不小心把裏面的果核咬破，讓有毒的氰化氫在咀嚼之間悄悄釋出，令你在不知不覺間吸入有害的化學物質。愛情就是這種令人既甜蜜又痛苦的奇怪東西。

Morgana的說話令Arthur終於鼓起勇氣離開Newport，前往London升讀大學。雖然Merlin一直說Arthur是個腦袋只有欖球的肌肉笨蛋，其實Arthur在球隊的練習時間以外還是會認真讀書的。畢竟他爸是校長，Uthur絕對不會允許自己的子女因為課外活動影響到平常的學業成績。Arthur的A-level成績還算過得去，成功考入了理想中的運動教育系。以前Arthur的確對欖球很有興趣，小時候甚至一度以職業欖球員作為目標。但是受到Uthur言傳身教的影響，Arthur決定還是以老師作為自己的職業方向。他要當一名體育老師！他希望可以成為像Uthur一樣作育英才的老師，為社會培訓更多未來的運動員！

升上大學的Arthur因為鶴立雞群的英俊外表，還是一如以往地受到歡迎。除了上課時間，人緣好的Arthur也少不免被不同的豬朋狗友拉去酒吧和派對。比起人人都喜歡的金髮大胸女郎，Arthur更加偏好黑髮藍眼的對象，以及纖細的身材。他知道自己還是不自覺地在其他人身上尋求Merlin的影子。對於是男是女，Arthur倒沒太大意見。在他遇到Merlin之前，Arthur從來沒有想過有關性向方面的問題。但是現在他覺得自己的性取向就是Merlin。他不是同性戀也不是雙性戀，他只是剛剛好喜歡上Merlin罷了。

三年的大學生涯很快就過去了，Arthur順利地從Geoffrey校長的手中接過畢業證書。他成功透過學校找到一個小學體育助教的職位。薪水不是很多，生活還過得去。但是畢業之後就不能再繼續住在學生宿舍了。Arthur需要在工作的校區附近找公寓。因為薪水的限制，他的住屋預算不是很多，只能夠挑一些比較舊或者是比較小的公寓。Arthur從小就是養尊處優的小王子，不過追逐理想總是需要犧牲一些東西。對於居住環境的改變雖有微言，不過Arthur還是決定忍耐下去。

不過上天還是眷顧他的，Arthur幸運地在網上找到一個招租的通告，有人在他工作的校區附近招租 。根據網上的資料和相片，這間公寓的地理位置和面積都很不錯，距離他工作的學校只是兩個地鐵站的距離，面積對一個人的租客來說相當闊綽，只是因為樓齡問題而殘舊了一點。重點是價錢非常附合Arthur的預算！Arthur看到招租通告後，馬上聯絡了通告上的負責人。約好先看看公寓，如果Arthur滿意的話他們就可以簽訂租約合同了。隔天Arthur就在房東太太的帶領下，進了公寓參觀。公寓和網絡上的相片相差不大，就是大廈的電梯因為老化經常故障，所以租金的價格才會相對低廉。Arthur對這個意見不大，拜託他可是前欖球運動員兼現任體育助教，跑樓梯難倒他嗎？所以Arthur馬上和房東太太簽訂了一年的租約，沒過幾天他就搬進來了。

Arthur的行李不多，只有一些衣服和雜物。他需要添置新家具。以前在學校宿舍，床鋪和衣櫃等家具宿舍都會一拼提供。但是現在Arthur搬進公寓，他就需要自己購置新的家具了。Arthur決定下班之後先去IKEA買一張舒適的床，因為睡在地板上的後果就是隔天身體以腰酸背痛的方式來提醒你昨天沒睡好。而且現在倫敦已經步入冬天，就算公寓裡面有暖氣，睡在地板上還是很容易感冒的。最後Arthur以月薪十分之一的價錢買下一張標準單人床，忍痛放棄了旁邊正在割價促銷的迷你單人床。Arthur說服自己這是為了未來生活質素的投資。不過他這個月就要咬緊牙關節省開支了。

為了省錢，Arthur沒有要求送貨服務。他自己一個人把剛剛購買的床架、床墊、被子還有枕頭等東西，用店內附設的尼龍繩組裝一個巨大無比的長方形紙盒和白色圓柱體的混合物。幸好這間IKEA距離Arthur的新公寓不是很遠，不然他一定無辦法以純人力的方式運送貨物回家。在經歷了大約半個小時的車程和十分鐘的路程之後，Arthur終於帶著所有的貨物回到公寓的樓下。但是偏偏上帝和他開了一個天大的玩笑。沒錯，公寓的電梯又故障了。平常Arthur的確不在意電梯這種小事，但是在他拿着超過二十公斤的重物的時候，他只想坐電梯花個三分鐘就回到位於頂層十樓的家。唉，算了。硬著頭皮上吧。

Arthur拿着大包小包的東西，前往樓梯的出入口。因為手中拿著大量的重物，阻擋了Arthur的視線，讓他不能很好地判斷梯級的位置，所以Arthur只好慢慢地一步一步向上移動。不過Arthur還是高估了自己的能力，正當他快要走到五樓的時候，他還是因為沒看清楚路而一個不小心失平衡了。幸好身旁經過的人及時拉他一把，讓他不至於在樓梯上跌倒。

"你還好吧？今天的電梯又故障了，你手裏拿著那麼多東西一定很不方便吧！需要我的幫忙嗎？你住在那一層？"

"噢！真是太感謝你！我住在頂層十樓。今天我真是太倒霉了！其實平常我也不太需要用電梯，偏偏今天買家具的時候他就壞掉了。"

這位好心的陌生人接過Arthur手中的床墊和被子，他眼前阻擋視線的障礙物終於被移開。

這一瞬間，Arthur看清了對方的樣子。

！！！

是Merlin！

對方顯然也顯出了驚訝的表情，不過Merlin很快就會回復平靜。雙方沉默了三秒之後，最後還是由Merlin打破這個僵局。

"嗨，Arthur。"

多年未見，你第一句想說的話就只有 "嗨" 嗎？

Arthur的心情相當激動，拿着紙箱的手忍不住微微震動。他有無數的說話想對眼前的人說。但是千言萬言，最後還是化為一聲簡單的問好。

"嗨，Merlin。"

"沒想到你還記得我。"

"我從來都沒有忘記你。"

"...... 你搬過來這棟公寓住嗎？你現在在London工作？"

"是的。我在附近工作，我現在是一個小學體育助教。"

"哈哈，真的沒想到你會當老師！"

"別忘了我爸是校長，這不是很正常嗎？"

"我相信他現在對你一定感到很驕傲。噢，我畢業之後就留在學校當研究助理了。就是你以前說的書呆子啦。"

"我記得你以前一直都很喜歡做實驗和研究的，看來你找到了適合你的工作。"

"謝謝你。對了，我們還是趕快把這些東西搬上去吧！樓梯可不是閒聊的好地方呢。"

最後Arthur和Merlin花了五分鐘的時間，一同將這些新添置的家具搬到Arthur的家門。

"剛才真的非常謝謝你，Merlin。如果不是你的話，我剛才很有可能就從樓梯上摔下去了。"

"那只是舉手之勞罷了，很高興我能幫得上忙。"

"等我買齊家具之後，過來我家坐坐吧。你是住在下面的樓層嗎？"

"是的。我就住在你的樓下。九樓。"  
"有機會我再來吧。"  
"我先回去了。再見，Arthur。"

說完這句說話，Merlin就匆匆忙忙地離開了。

只留下Arthur一人在家門目送Merlin的背影。

Arthur忍不住站在門前發呆，因為他感覺身旁好像還殘留著Merlin的氣息。他從來都沒有想過在這種情況下會遇見Merlin。雖然事隔六年之久，看來上帝還是會垂聽他的禱告。不過Arthur還是為此感到忐忑不安。那個夏天，他的確感受Merlin對他的感情。他知道十六歲的Merlin對自己抱有相同的感覺。但是時間能改變一切，二十一歲的Merlin還會像當年一樣重新愛上他嗎？

Arthur不知道問題的答案。

看來就算他買了新的睡床，今天晚上還是一個無眠之夜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者碎碎念:  
> 祝大家新年快樂～  
> 很抱歉最近三次元事情比較多，所以更新速度變慢了。  
> 不過放心坑我一定會填好的，以前混圈子的時間久了，非常明白沒有看到結局的感覺如何。  
> 所以我一定會寫到結局的！  
> 請放心！


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background music: Rager Teenager - Troye Sivan  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1pGPgQPAG8

急步地穿過樓梯，Merlin從褲袋裏拿出鎖匙開門然後趕快關上。

剛剛進入戰爭狀態的身體釋放出大量的腎上腺素，使心跳與血液流動加速，肌肉收縮。Merlin從來都不知道心臟跳動的頻率可以如此迅速，好像下一秒就要從他的胸膛中彈出來。直到五分鐘之後，體內的化學物質水平終於稍為回落，緊崩的神經和肌肉隨即放鬆下來。他勉強支撐的軀殼因為壓力的緩和而隨隨倒下，攤坐在自己家的玄關前。

現在Merlin的思緒就像一堆被攪拌機胡亂轉動和切割的食材一樣，毫無章法可言。而造成這一連串連鎖反應的罪魁禍首，那個金髮藍眼，沒心沒肺的傻瓜大菜頭。大概還在上一層的公寓裏輕鬆地看著電視台轉播的體育賽事。

Arthur  
Arthur. Pendragon

他短短二十一年的人生中，唯一愛過的人。

雖然Merlin未曾鼓起勇氣回家，不過他也曾幻想過無意中碰見Arthur的情形。像是學校五十週年的校慶典禮，他們住的街區附近的超市，或者是Newport的火車站月台。在理想的情況下，Merlin會從人群的空隙中，認出那頭燦爛奪目的金髮。他會按捺着興奮和激動的心情，慢慢地走向前方魁梧的背影，然後停留在大約三米前的社交距離。他不會上前攀談，更不會嘗圖讓Arthur想起他。他只想在一個安全又舒適的距離，默默注視Arthur。

但是Merlin從來都沒有想過會在這種情況下再次遇見Arthur。

Oh，Merlin. Emrys! You fucked up everything!   
(你搞砸了所有事！)

你應該在看到Arthur的一瞬間，馬上轉身逃跑！你發甚麼呆！還讓他認出你來了...... 還有為甚麼要和Arthur假裝自然地聊天！你是不是瘋了？

不過Merlin對於Arthur記得自己，還是感到一絲的喜悅。Arthur說從來都沒有忘記自己！但是很快地Merlin又忍不住反駁自己那天真又可笑的念頭。那大概是看到久別重逢的朋友的客套說話罷了。這能當真嗎？清醒一點！Arthur是直男！他以前喜歡的是Gwen！就算他和女朋友分手了，也不代表他會對你有任何超出友誼的想法！

重逢帶來的驚訝和快樂，很快就被湧上心頭的苦澀和沮喪所掩蓋。

五年過去，Merlin還是不能自信地承認自己已經完全克服十六歲的心碎回憶。事實上，他從來都沒有成功過。他只是把那個夏天的記憶堆在心房的角落裏，讓它蒙著塵裹著灰。在平常的日子，它們都會乖乖地呆在屬於自己的小圈圈，不會到處亂竄。但是今晚，當他再次見到Arthur。屬於年少的記憶和情緒就開始不受控制地在他的腦海中四處遊走。Arthur的一個眼神，一句說話，就足以讓Merlin為了忘記而做的努力瞬間化為烏有。

與Arthur再次相遇的這個晚上，Merlin以一整晚的失眠和心緒不寧結束這慢長的一夜。

隔天的清晨，Merlin不到六點就起床了。雖然冬天暖呼呼的被窩相當吸引，但是溫暖的床鋪並不能為他增加睡意。與其攤在床上浪費時間，倒不如早點回辦公室處理實驗要用的數據和準備下星期的田野考察。

由於時間尚早，所以Merlin出門時故意將腳步放輕，以免發出聲響吵醒附近的鄰居。大廈的電梯固障仍然有待維修，所以住戶們還是要以樓梯作為出入通道。當Merlin穿過長長的走廊並來到樓梯間時，他的眼神不由自主地飄向上層的方向。猶豫片刻，最後還是帶着輕快的腳步迅速向下移動，前往上班的路上。

離開大廈之後，路上刺骨的寒風讓Merlin的心情平復不少。儘管倫敦寒冷的冬天對流浪客來說不太友善，卻是一個讓頭腦冷靜下來的好天氣。Merlin決定上班前先去公園散散步。甚麼也不想，甚麼也不做，暫時逃避一下命運的捉弄，就讓自己當一個小時的鹹魚吧。

在這個冬日的早上，Arthur在鬧鐘響起了第三次的鈴聲後，才猛然清醒過來。雖然昨天已經買了新的床架和被舖，他不用再睡在地板上。但是因為思緒混亂的關係，Arthur最後在凌晨三點才勉強入睡。

與Merlin重逢的沖擊，在Arthur的腦袋中投下了一顆威力不小的炸彈，再次攪動Arthur平靜已久的心湖。泛起的陣陣漣漪聯同過去五年悄悄發酵的情感和思念，終於在這個晚上演變成波濤洶湧的海嘯。

此刻，Arthur. Pendragon 無比確定一件事。

他喜歡Merlin. Emrys. 

他愛Merlin. Emrys.

但事過境遷。Merlin早已不是當年那個天真漫爛的模樣，他也不再是父親庇護下的驕氣王子。十六歲的Arthur和Merlin的確在那個短暫的盛夏中，雙雙墜入愛河。他們的一舉一動、一顰一笑，無不訴說着對彼此的愛意。然而這段愛情轉瞬即逝，隨著夏天的結束消失得無影無蹤。那些相愛的印記，也許早就消失在Merlin的腦海中，只餘下Arthur一人獨自在記憶中回味。過去突然之間熄滅的愛情火花，是否能跨越五年的時光，在二人身上再度重燃？

雖然Arthur表面上總是一副開朗自信的樣子，猶如一顆掛在在天上發光發熱的小太陽，好像甚麼事也打擊不到他。但是只有Arthur自己知道，Merlin當年的不告而別對他造成多大的傷害。明明開學前的他們還渡過了有史以來最浪漫的一次約會，一切都如此美好。但是九月一號的上學鐘聲打破了鏡花水月的幻境，讓這段懵懂青澀的感情提前落幕。直到現在，Arthur還是不知道Merlin為甚麼選擇以轉學的方式離開自己，更加不知道他們之間到底出了甚麼問題。種種的疑問困惑和不甘盤旋在Arthur的心上，久久不願離去。這次與Merlin的重逢，他還能夠解開他們中間的心結嗎？

這兩道世紀難題佔據了Arthur所有的思考能力，讓他躺在新組裝的柔軟床舖上卻遲遲無法入睡。Arthur忍不住回想起過去的種種，還有今天晚上再次遇見Merlin的情形。一遍遍地在腦袋中重複播放，反複思量。

他剛才的表現會不會顯得很傲慢無禮？  
他是不是應該再表現得熱情一點？讓Merlin感受到他的思念？  
他剛才應該把握機會！和Merlin多聊聊！甚至是問出他住在幾樓幾室！現在他只知道Merlin住在九樓，根本無法滿足他的求知欲！

有關Merlin的疑問，一個又一個在Arthur心中浮現，讓Arthur持續保持在神智清醒的狀態。直到凌晨三點，Arthur才慢慢感受到睡意的來襲沉沉睡去。

再次醒來，時鐘的指針已經指向早上七時五十分。沖沖地梳洗一翻，穿上放在床邊的Hooded Jacket，連早餐也來不及吃Arthur就出門了。大廈的公共電梯還處於固障狀態，所以Arthur只能選擇跑樓梯節省時間。他一路上以頗快的速度穿過樓梯。因為是上班時間，樓梯上出入的住客絡繹不絕。但是Arthur並沒有在視線範圍中發現昨晚佔據他思緒的黑髮青年。帶着少許的失望，Arthur步出了大門，走向地鐵站的方向。

說起來Arthur還真是慶幸自己搬來了這個公寓，距離他工作的小學不過是兩個地鐵站的距離，通勤方便又快捷。更重要的是，這座公寓讓他再次遇見Merlin！雖然他和Merlin之間還有很多問題尚待解決，但是至少他重新見到了Merlin！一個活生生、有着人類溫度的Merlin，不再是他的虛幻的夢境和想像。

懷着感恩的心情，Arthur渡過了短暫的交通時間，回到了教員室屬於他的座位。儘管他今天沒有準時在七時三十分起床，但是公寓與小學之間相鄰的距離和地鐵準時的服務質素拯救了Arthur，讓他免於遲到的命運，成功在八時三十分前到達校門。

今天他的工作不算太多，只有Grade 6的學生在午膳時間後有兩節體育課。其他時間，他只需要待在教員室裏面，提前準備好下星期的教案、學校打算舉辦的康樂活動資料、以及一些學生參加體育比賽的文件即可。

正當Arthur打算專心投入工作的時候，他座位前的間隔卻露出了一個毛聳聳的腦袋。是Mordred。他是和Arthur同期入職的科學助理，雖然和Arthur任教的科目不同，但是因為年齡相仿大家關係也不錯。

“早安，Arthur！你今天有點遲呢，睡過頭了嗎？"

“謝謝你，Mordred。你不用再提醒我差點遲到的事實，我已經知道了。”

“晚上沒睡好嗎？之前你跟我抱怨過睡在新公寓的地板上害你一整天都肌肉酸痛。可是我記得你昨天已經提早下班去買新床架了。照理來說今天應該不會失眠吧？"

"我只是在想事情罷了。”

"我感覺你最近沒甚麼煩心事啊。雖然我們都是剛剛畢業的新人，但是我覺得你適應環境的能力和工作的表現都很不錯。你爸不是也很支持你的選擇？上個月還特意從Newport飛來London探望你？難道是發生了甚麼事我不知道？和前任舊情覆轍？”

“......”  
“我真的懷疑你是不是福爾摩斯轉世。”

“哈哈~ 真的被我說中了？”

“準確來說，是再次見到難以忘懷的舊情人。但是是否可以重新開始，我還不知道。"

“聽起來是一個相當複雜的故事呢。願聞其詳？”

“我們相識相愛在十六歲的夏天。雖然只有短短兩個月的時間，但是我知道我們深愛着彼此。我們是最有默契的夥伴，無需言語都已經明白對方的想法。不過開學之後，他就突然轉學去Scotland了。我不知道他為甚麼要離開Newport。這五年以來，我一直都很想念他。我本來以為我不會再見到他......直到昨天，我搬床架回家的時候，在大廈的樓梯間遇到他......”

“你現在還愛着他嗎？”

“雖然聽起來很不可思議，不過是的，我愛他。但是我不知道他還會不會喜歡五年之後的我。畢竟我們都被時間改變了許多。

"我覺得你應該試着先放下愛他的感覺。畢竟事隔多年，他可能早就不是你心心念念的少年了。或者你執着的，只是一個多年以前的殘影。”  
“不如嘗試從朋友的角度出發？如果無法重新開始，至少也能重拾失去的友誼。而且，我想你們雙方都需要一些時間和空間，重新適應對方在自己的生活中出現，慢慢來吧。”  
“更重要的是，你需要一個答案。Arthur，你需要知道他離開的真正原因。也許心中的裂縫不能修補，但是你可以從當年的疑問和困惑中解放出來，學習真正地放手。”  
“我想你今天早上因為趕着出門應該還來不及吃早餐吧，三明治給你。吃完之後要打起精神喔。”

“謝謝你，Mordred。不管是三明治還是你的說話。”

“我先去上課啦。待會午膳時間再聊。”

當局者迷，旁觀者清。Mordred的見解提點了Arthur。他最需要的，是修補和Merlin的關係。雖然他現在很想衝回公寓，在九樓的走廊中央大聲向Merlin表白。(因為他還不知道Merlin住在幾號的單位。) 但是不行，以Merlin的性格一定會被嚇到，說不定還會盤算着馬上搬走。Arthur不能再容忍這種事再次發生。這一次，他一定要慢慢來。讓Merlin如同當初的十六歲的暑假一樣，不自不覺地愛上他。

在公園綠油油的草地上散步，Merlin的心情已經漸漸放鬆下來。倫敦的天氣雖然寒冷，但是在雲層中透射的陽光，驅散了冬日的寒風，也溫暖了Merlin 的心。

Merlin對Arthur成為他鄰居的這件事仍然感到難以置信，但是至少Merlin不像過去的自己般驚惶失措，只想不顧一切地逃跑。看來二十一歲的他還是比十六歲的自己成熟不少。至於今後要以甚麼方式和態度與Arthur相處，Merlin還未有定案。算了，反正現在暫時不會碰到他。見步行步吧。

Merlin結束為期一小時的散步時間，回到工作的實驗室。雖然距離上班時間還有半個小時，但是Merlin還是決左早點開始今天的工作。今天可是忙碌的一天。他需要整理早前實驗記錄的數據，然後再跟據結果撰寫實驗報告。處理完繁瑣的文書工作後，他需要去溫室照顧生長中的植物，準備下星期野外考察需要的器材和資料，午膳後還要替Nimueh教授代課，帶領一年級的新生們分析不同植物樣本。因為Nimueh教授前往美國參加學術交流研討會，還會在當地的幾間大學短暫授課，下個月才會回來。

當Merlin 終於完成以上一系列的工作，可以回到自己的位置靜靜地坐一會，桌上的電子時鐘已經顯示出十六這個數字。然而，一夜未眠的疲勞和精神不振終於在十多個小時之後瞬間爆發出來。突如其來的勞累感讓Merlin無法集中注意力工作，連他的好朋友兼好同事Freya進來實驗室也絲毫察覺不到。

“Ummm…… 好想睡......”  
“但是不行，我還沒有看二年級的同學們交的論文......”

“Merlin? 你還好嗎？你看起來很累的樣子呢。”

“Freya? “  
“我不好...... 我昨晚一整晚都沒睡，我現在好累好想睡...... 但是我還未批改二年級學生的功課......”

“論文的話我幫你看吧！你現在先睡一會，下班前我再來叫醒你。”

“謝謝你......”  
“zzzzzz……”

體貼的Freya慢慢地從後方離開實驗室，在離開前將室內的暖氣調校到合適的溫度，關燈並且鎖上門。她不希望Merlin 這段珍貴的休息時間會被其他人打擾，就讓他好好睡吧。

當時間終於來到了上班族最期待的下午五時三十分，Freya再次來到實驗室，她走到講台前的助理位置並且以溫柔的聲線輕輕喚醒熟睡中的Merlin。

“Merlin～ Merlin～ 五點半了，是時候下班了！”

“我還不想起來......”

“你再不起來的話，就趕不上三個街口外的麵包店特價時段囉！”

“！！！”  
“Freya! 你為什麼不早點叫我！”  
“Ahhh! 我現在過去還趕得及嗎？早知道我就不睡了！”

“你現在去應該也買不到最受歡迎的巧克力可頌了。所以我幫你買回來了～”

“Ohhh 謝謝你 Freya!”  
“沒有你的話我都不知道應該怎麼辦!”

“看在我幫你買了明天早餐的份上，不知道Emrys先生可不可以跟我說說他今天反常的理由呢?”  
“平常我熬夜打遊戲的時候，你可是每次都會發一大堆來自不同大學團隊有關熬夜和晚睡的學術論文給我呢。”

“我只是覺得那些研究很有啟發性才給你看的......”

“Aha~ 看來我們的Emrys 先生對科學的熱情和追求，迫使他犧牲自己的身體健康，熬一整晚的夜，就是為了驗證那些實驗結果呢～”

“Freya…… 好吧我投降了，你知道我是多麼不擅長說謊的。”  
“昨天晚上...... 我看見Arthur 了。心情一時變得有點激動，就睡不着了。”

“等等...... 是我理解的那個Arthur 嗎？在你口中那個完美得不可思議的Arthur？”

“對，就是他。”

“好吧，我能夠理解你為什麼睡不着了。你是怎麼遇到他的？”

“他搬過來我住的公寓，還住在我上一層的單位。所以我們現在是鄰居了。說到這個我突然就不想回家了......”  
“Freya，我最近可以過來你家避避風頭嗎？”

“親愛的，雖然我很愛你。但是答案是不行。而且你也不想當我和Daegal 中間的電燈泡吧？”

“說得也是...... 我也不好意思打攪你們了。不過我亦不能再像十六歲一樣，遇到問題就只會逃避現實。”

“Merlin。無論發生什麼事，我也會在你身旁支持你的。”

“謝謝你，Freya。如果我不是Gay的話，我一定會把你娶回家。”

“好啦，肉麻的說話到這裡就好了～ 走吧！我可不想當免費勞工加班呢！”

與Freya在地鐵站道別後，Merlin獨自一人踏上回家的路。距離公寓愈近，Merlin 的心情就愈發緊張。可能在下一個十字路口，或者是前面的商店櫥窗，他就會看到Arthur那健壯的身影，還有那個讓他沉溺不己的微笑。

不要怕！更加不要逃避！你已經不是十六歲的無知少年了！

Merlin在心中為自己暗暗打氣，然後迅速通過地鐵站與大廈之間的行人路。在大約十五分鐘的路程後，Merlin 居住的公寓相隔半日又一次出現眼前。

沒問題的，只要我趕快走完樓梯就沒事了！Arthur又不知道我住在幾號單位！

雖然一整晚的失眠讓Merlin的步行速度稍為降低，但是身體在危急關頭還是拼發出不少的力量，讓他以不快不慢的速度走完了整整九層樓梯。正當終點在望，Merlin看到九的數字標記出現前方視線時，那頭引人注目的金髮硬生生奪去了他所有的注意力。

“嘿！Merlin! 剛下班嗎？”  
“要不要和我出去逛逛？”

Merlin. Emrys:   
再次遇到無法忘記的初戀對象然後他還約我出去應該怎麼辦 ？？？  
在線等急！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者碎碎唸：  
> 寫這一章寫得很辛苦，一來三次元壓榨了我不少時間，二來這章真的很情緒化。我想了好久才知道應該如何下筆，邊寫邊改，總是找不到最適合的詞語和句子描述Arthur 和 Merlin 的情感變化。  
> 為了醞釀情緒，我大概聽了rager teenager 這首歌快800次了吧。LOL 這是一首聽起來輕快但又十分傷感的歌呢，連帶地也令我想起不少過去的人和事。  
> 好了不說了，我先去角落哭一會了......
> 
> 謝謝你看到這裡。


End file.
